cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowasia
This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere |regional_languages = , , , |demonym = Bowasian |government_type = |ruler = Travis Peters |rulertitle = President of Bowasia |govtoff = Congress of Bowasia |offtitle = |govtoff2 = James Montague |offtitle2 = Vice-President |govtoff3 = Bryan Riggs |offtitle3 = Speaker of Congress |formation_date = May, 2006 1 |formation_event = As Napa City |formation_date2 = October 25, 2010 |formation_event2 = As Bowasia |national_religion = Catholicism |national_animal = Spooky, the President's Cat |area = 3,016.484 sq mi |population = 119,000,000 |ethnicity = Norwegian |allies = The Phoenix Federation |currency = Zen (Z) (BWZ) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .bw 2 |time_zone = UTC -5, UTC -6 |footnotes = 1 Exact date unknown. 2 Only used by government-owned websites, privately owned websites may use .com .org .net and .edu }} The Federated Republic of Bowasia or often referred to as just Bowasia is a federal republic comprising of 29 states, all from the former , and 1 federal district, Napa C.D. which contains the capital, Napa City. The country is situated in where all of its territory lie between the United States of JBR and the with the Archaic Land in between Bowasia and JBR. Bowasia is the 3rd largest country in the world, only behind The People's Republic of Grand China and . Bowasia is a leading diplomatic country and is a member of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, among others. It is also a leading nation in human development, technological development, economic development and is a major influence in the world. Etymology The name "Bowasia" is a portmanteau of "Bowwow", and "Asia". "Bowwow" is the nickname of Travis Peters, the 1st and current President of Bowasia. And "Asia" is the name of a continent in the eastern hemisphere. Despite the word "Asia" in Bowasia's name, nothing about the country bears any resemblance Asian culture, politics, government etc. When he created the name, Bowwow has stated that it "Just popped in my head" History Napa City Bowasia took its first form as Napa City, a city-state located in what was known as . It had a population of about 92,000 and a GDP of about $45 million. It was created after the Dissolution of the United States of America by Irene Delequois, a French immigrant who came to Lansing to preach her ideas for a new country. Her dream would be realized in May 2006 shortly after the collapse of the United States when she declared the area that was formerly Lansing to be Napa City, a free and independent city-state. March 25 On March 25, 2010 the economy of Napa suffered a terrible recession, the likes of which were never seen before. Initially, citizens of Napa were tolerant of the recession but the situation started to deteriorate quickly. After many attempts to petition the government to address the problem, the citizens of Napa decided to take up arms and started a revolution commonly called the "3/25". It was led by Travis Peters or more commonly known as Bowwow, a young nationalist who wished to create a country based on the principles of the former United States. His coup was successful and on October 25, 2010, he declared that Napa City shall become a new country called "Bowasia" and made Napa City its capital. Americanism He started by implementing a ideology known as "Americanism". It is the philosophy of imitating the former United States by ensuring certain rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of religion, the right to keep and bear arms, protection against unreasonable searches and seizures, and so forth. This ideology also believes in little government interference and believes that government should only exist to: protect its citizens, detaining and punishing lawbreakers, and to collect just taxes. This ideology proved to be extremely popular with former states of the United States. 37 states became united to Bowasia, they are in order they were admitted to the union: Michigan, Florida, Georgia, North Dakota, Texas, Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Minnesota, Iowa, Virginia, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Missouri, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Pennsylvania, Vermont, and New York. Politics & Government Executive The nation is a Federated Republic headed by the President who is elected by the citizens of Bowasia through the . There is no term limit on the President and he serves for 9 months for a term. The President is both Head of State and of Government. He is the center stone of all that happens in the Bowasian Government. His powers are limited, but the powers he does have are important. He can approve or reject legislation that has passed Congress, he controls the country's foreign policy, makes the final decision whether to go to war (with Congressional approval), sets the stage for federal spending, and appoints the secretaries of the executive departments. Legislature The Congress is a unicameral group of officials elected by the people that serve six months. The number of Congressmen is determined by the population in each state. Currently there are 447 Congressmen. The legislation process begins when a Congress member introduces a bill. There is a oral discussion on the bill so the supporters and opposers of a bill can voice their opinions. After about a week of discussion, Congress votes. If the bill receives at least 51% of the votes, it goes to the President, if he approves, it is signed into law, if he does not, then he sends it back to Congress with his objections (often called a veto). If two-thirds of Congress concur, Congress can override the veto. Congress is headed by the Speaker of Congress, who is also elected by the people, who presides over Congressional Conventions and votes only to break a tie. As of August 6, 2012 the Speaker of Congress is Bryan Riggs. Judicial The primary duties of the Supreme Court are to interpret the law and settle disputes about the interpretation of laws. The first highly publicized case, Taylor v. Richards addressed decency and censorship issues. The Constitution The Constitution of Bowasia was established on November 5, 2010 and has been in use ever since. The Constitution contains 5 articles and has been amended nine times. Military & Foreign Relations Military The military is one of the strongest in the world and is one of Bowasia's largest employers employing 1,800,000 people, only behind Bowwow Corp. with 2,500,000. Since Bowasia's founding, it has engaged in one war, the Bowasian-Midwayan War. The Commander-in-Chief is the President of Bowasia, who is currently Bowwow, and is in charge of all the military forces of Bowasia. Bowasia is a nuclear weapons state and the only one currently known. This has been very controversial among countries like the United States of JBR and the Union of Midway. Bowasia has stated that it has dismantled some of it's nuclear weapons, but remains defiant on completely disarming it's arsenal Foreign Relations Bowasia maintains excellent relations with Kazakhstan but Bowasia is not a member of the United Nations and does not wish to become a member anytime soon. It is however a member of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and has good relations with its members with the exception of the United Republic of Ireland due to many disagreements regarding Midway and the . Relations with Midway soured on July 14, 2012 when the President of Midway ordered a personally funded a terrorist attack on Bowasia. This led to the Bowasian-Midwayan War. Economy Bowasia is the #1 exporter of lumber and uranium in the world which annually generates Z400,000,000,000 in profit. Because of this, Bowasia's GDP is roughly Z14,000,000,000,000. Another major contributor to this high GDP is Bowwow Corp., Bowasia's largest and employer and most profitable company. The company is state-owned but privately managed. The CEO is the President of Bowasia but the President, who not wanting to be bothered with Micromanaging this gargantuan company, employs a Internal Director who manages day-to-day operations. Bowasia's population is also one the wealthiest with the average Bowasian making Z61,000 per year. Currency The currency of Bowasia is the Bowasian Zen (BWZ). It is symbolized by a "Z" and its 1/100 subunit, the Sque, is symbolized by a "q". Climate The climate of Bowasia is generally neutral with summer temperatures in the 80s and winters in the 20s. Rain and snow are common in their respective seasons and the occasional hail. Tornadoes are not as common as they used to be. Hurricanes are rare, but not unheard of. Religion The population of Bowasia is largely Catholic with 86% of the population professing the faith. The 2nd most largest religion Judaism and the 3rd is Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. The country is also home to many ghost believers with 91% of the population saying that there is proof that ghosts exist. Sports Baseball is the most popular sport in Bowasia with and annual attendance of 1,000,000, most of them tourists. Auto Racing used to be extremely popular especially with its star racer, Danny Fastman. Although, to reduce wear on civilian's car tires, the Government re-paved the road with a new type of asphalt which ruined the traction on racing cars. However scientists are close to developing a new tire that won't ruin on the new asphalt. Cuisine Kentucky Fried Chicken is a very popular dish is Bowasia and President traditionally has it for his birthday dinner on August 28. Rib eye Steak is also regarded a Bowasian cuisine. Symbols A blue star is the official symbol of Bowasia. The cat and the Pokémon Dialga are also considered symbols of Bowasia. |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = /Antioquia |South = |Southwest = |West = European Protectorate Zone One |Northwest = |image = }} Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere